


The Lonely Mountain

by supahsnugglah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahsnugglah/pseuds/supahsnugglah
Summary: Jazzlyn is an optimistic girl who is always up for adventure. One of her latest escapades with her friend Luis, however, lands her in the Underground. A terrifying place that is full to the brim with monsters who'd like nothing better than to see Jazzlyn dead so that they can wage their war on humanity. Will Jazzlyn be able to thwart the monsters' plans and save humanity? Is it really humanity that needs the saving? Jazzlyn's about to find out!





	1. Orange You Glad We're Besties?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction on AO3, so I hope I managed to format everything correctly. Please feel free to leave comments. Constructive criticism is both encouraged and appreciated

Jazzlyn let out a groan as her head thumped down onto the solid oak counter. _Why did I have to find what is probably the most boring job in town?_ She thought to herself, as the small fan on the counter next to her blew her brown hair around her face in a rather pitiful attempt to cool her down from the summer heat. Sweat from her pale forehead dripped down onto the sleeve of her white work shirt and for the thousandth time that day, Jazzlyn desperately wished that the AC was working. It had started having problems during the beginning of summer, and Jazzlyn’s skinflint of a boss refused to fix the damn thing. Now, during the full force of the summer heat, Jazzlyn was lucky to get a few hours of cool air if she got anything at all.

She let out a sigh and propped her sweaty head up on her forearm as she stared out of the store’s front windows. Jazzlyn worked in a little family owned hardware store. It was well-worn and old, but it was clean at the very least (mostly due to Jazzlyn). She had been grateful for the job at first, but more and more she felt like her boss was taking advantage of her kindness. Whenever she asked for help, such as the AC, she was given a sob story about how they just couldn’t handle doing that on top of everything else they had to do. Jazzlyn fell for it every time, and her friend Luis rightfully chastised her for not being firmer with her boss. In truth, while Jazzlyn did fall for the lies her boss told her, she was also very worried about losing this job. She needed to save money to go to college and this had been the only steady full-time employment she could find in town. So, she decided not to push her luck, and instead dealt with the lack of AC by bringing her own bedroom fan with her to work.

 _It wouldn’t be so bad if I was allowed to wear anything but a long-sleeved shirt to work._ She thought grumpily. Although she liked to complain about it, the heat was not the worst thing about her job. It wasn’t even her negligent boss, refusing to lift a finger to help her. No, the worst thing about Jazzlyn’s job, to her, was the boredom. It was rare for the store to get any customers. Jazzlyn was overjoyed every time she heard the tiny door bell ring because it meant she had something to do other than daydream, even if it meant talking about different kinds of plywood for about an hour. Every now and then though, instead of a customer, Jazzlyn’s best friend Luis would drop by to talk with her for a bit on his lunch break before he went back to his job at the local fast-food chain.

Luis was the opposite of Jazzlyn in many ways. He was sarcastic, pessimistic, and a homebody. While Jazzlyn was loud, excitable, and absolutely adored exploring the world beyond her front door. The two had been best friends since kindergarten and Jazzlyn honestly didn’t think she could platonically love anyone more than Luis. He was like her brother. Unfortunately for Jazzlyn, Luis hadn’t visited the store in quite some time because, as he put it, “The slave master doesn’t like it when I take lunch anywhere than my place of employment”. Despite the two being busy, Jazzlyn and Luis tried their best to spend time together and since Luis and Jazzlyn had a rare weekend off together, she had the perfect idea for what the two of them would do. Something they hadn’t done since they were kids. Jazzlyn giggled at the thought but was pulled out of her reverie by the door bell jingling merrily.

“Oh! Hello! Welcome to Derry’s Hardw-“, She stopped as she recognized the person walking in the door. It was a man, about 6 ft tall, with brown skin and curly brown hair. He was wearing a garishly colored fast food uniform and his black sneakers squeaked harshly on the tiled floor. His green eyes gleamed with mischief as he sauntered on up to the counter.

“Hey there Jazzy. How’ve you been? You look like you’ve been sweating buckets.” He chuckled, as he gave her a shit-eating grin.

“Luis! Thank god! You’re here to rescue me from my eternal boredom!” Jazzlyn squealed as she all but launched herself over the counter to give Luis a bone-crushing hug.

“Ow! Ow! Jazz! Watch it! You’re crushing me!”

“Too bad! That’s what you get for waiting so long to see me.” Jazzlyn snuggled into Luis’s chest. “You smell like greasy French fries by the way.”

“Gee. How could that have ever happened? It’s not like I work in the greasiest trap in town.” Luis said sarcastically as he gently patted Jazzlyn’s head. “And it’s not like you’re doing much better. You look like you’re trying to win a wet t-shirt contest with all that sweat.”

Jazzlyn looked back up towards Luis, her chocolate brown eyes pouting up at him. “I can’t help it! All I have is my little baby fan to cool me down.” She let go of Luis and pointed to the small fan next to her on the counter.

“Well, if someone was just a little bit more assertive, she would have AC instead of this dinky thing.” Luis jabbed his finger at the pathetic little fan.

“Hey! Treat it nicely! If I lose that fan, I’ll have absolutely nothing to cool me down.”

“Then maybe you’d learn your lesson about not being a pushover.” Luis laughed, and ruffled Jazzlyn’s hair vigorously.

“Luiiisss!” Jazzlyn whined as her straight brown hair was flung every which direction by Luis’ hand.

“Haha. Sorry Jazzy. You’re just too cute not to mess with.” He winked at her and Jazzlyn blushed a bit.

“Oh, whatever.” She huffed. “So, are you here on your lunch break? I thought the slave master didn’t want you over here during lunch.”

“She doesn’t. But fuck her. I’ll have lunch where I want.”

“…You snuck out the back again, didn’t you?”

“I ain’t saying nothin’.” Luis stuck his tongue out at her.

Jazzlyn sniggered. “Okay. Well, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend.”

Luis raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah? I figured you’d plan something. You always like to actually, ya know, go places when we have time off together.”

“I’m sorry we all can’t get as much enjoyment from sitting on the couch as you, Luis.”

“Hey, don’t talk about my couch that way. We’re basically friends with benefits at this point in our boy-couch relationship.”

“God, you’re such a dork. Anyways, yeah. I did plan on something. And it’s something we haven’t done in forever!” Jazzlyn wiggled her eyebrows in an attempt to be mysterious.

“Really? What is it?” Luis asked, actually looking intrigued by whatever Jazzlyn was going to suggest.

“Yup! I figured that this weekend we could go…hiking!” Jazzlyn shouted, making jazz hands at her friend. He let out another snicker.

“Should have known it would be something exhausting.”

“Shut up! We’re going hiking and you’re going to love every sweat drop of it!”

“Alright, alright.” He waved her off. “So, where are we hiking to exactly?”

“To the base of Mt. Ebott. I thought walking through those woods would be fun and spooooky!” She emphasized by wiggling her fingers in Luis’s face.

“Seriously Jazzy? You had to pick the most haunted place around to go hiking? Couldn’t you have picked…I don’t know. A nice little lake or something?”

“But I want adventure Luis! Adventure! And my thirst for adventure will not be slaked by an afternoon at a pond!”

“Lake.”

“Whatever! I will have my adventure, and no one will stop me!” Jazzlyn pointed to the sky in a mock show of determination. Luis scratched his head and let out a sigh.

“I’d try to talk you out of it, but I know you’d just go without me. Fine, we can go hiking at the spooky mountain. You’re gonna owe me though. Next time we get a weekend off, nothing but sitting on our butts and downing as much junk food as possible. Deal?” Luis held up his hand for Jazzlyn to shake.

“Deal!” Jazzlyn grinned and heartily shook Luis’ hand.

“Alright, well I’d better head back to work so I can actually eat something for lunch. I just wanted to see ya Jazzy. Bye! And don’t die of heatstroke!” He waved as he started walking out of the hardware store.    

“Bye Wheezy!” Jazzlyn shouted after him. He flipped her the middle finger with a smile and ran off down the street and around the corner, out of Jazzlyn’s sight.


	2. Hi Hungry, I'm Dad!

The sun was setting by the time Jazzlyn got home from work. The orange light gave the town of Oakridge a hazy feeling, and the trees rustling gently in the wind made Jazzlyn let out a sigh of bliss. Even though the little town she grew up in was incredibly boring, Jazzlyn had always loved the way summer looked here. The trees would let down their beautiful green tresses and the short, stubby fields of grass would grow longer, almost looking like ocean waves every time the wind blew by. The animals too, seemed to delight in the summer, as birds raucously celebrated in the trees and squirrels would chatter amongst themselves, almost like they were gossiping about the latest forest news. _But then, I suppose summer probably looks the same everywhere else. Maybe I just like the season,_ she thought to herself as she scuffed her shoes on the sidewalk. Her well-worn blue sneakers gave out little groans of protest as she did so and Jazzlyn thought that it might be time to save up for some new ones. The color had faded to a much darker and uglier blue than when she had bought them, and there were little blacks streaks on the sole from where she had accidentally scuffed her shoe too hard. The laces themselves looked sad and droopy, like they were barely able to keep themselves together.

As Jazzlyn continued to ponder about her shoes, she looked up to realize that her feet had carried her straight to her door without her noticing. Much like Jazzlyn’s sneakers, the house was a faded, but much prettier blue. The brown shingles on the roof looked worn and a few looked like just a couple more raindrops would do them in. The front door’s white paint was chipping off in a few places and there were a couple of brown smears near the bottom of the door, probably from dirt. Jazzlyn rummaged around in her pocket for her keys, taking out a keychain that spelled “love” in glittery letters. She took one of the keys from the key chain and shoved it in the lock before having to use her shoulder to open the door as it seemed to stick a bit to the doorframe.

“Mom? Dad? I’m home!” Jazzlyn called out, her voice cracking a bit at the end of her announcement. _I really need to get some water. Sweating at work all day definitely makes you thirsty,_ Jazzlyn thought as she walked through the doorway and locked it behind her. She walked into the living room and unzipped her little green work jacket and flung it on the overstuffed brown sofa. The front of the jacket was embroidered with the words “Derry’s Hardware, whatever you need, whenever you need it!” in cursive dark blue letters. The slogan always made Jazzlyn snort in laughter. It was a terrible logo because it didn’t fit the store at all. Derry’s had a small selection of materials and it closed at 8 pm. That didn’t sound like “whatever you need, whenever you need it” to Jazzlyn, but her boss had never been the best with names or descriptions. After all, he had gotten the name for the hardware store from one of his favorite horror novels.

As she left the living room and went into the kitchen, Jazzlyn found her father cooking dinner on the stove. From behind, Jazzlyn could see that he was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. His short black hair seemed slightly tousled and his skin was deeply tanned from working out in the sun. He turned around and greeted her with a dazzling smile, and bright blue eyes. “Hey! There you are my little sassy Jazzy. I was wondering when you’d get home from work. Did you take the long way home?”

“Nah. I was just taking in the scenery on the way home. You know I love summer.” Jazzlyn gave her dad a smile before noticing that her dad was wearing a white apron with the phrase, “Who’s Your Daddy?” written in red cursive. She snickered to herself before turning away from him to open the large white refrigerator. After some rummaging around, Jazzlyn managed to find a water bottle tucked away in one of the drawers. She quickly opened and downed about half of it before finally stopping to breathe.

“Goodness Jazzy. You were thirsty huh? Was the AC at work still acting up?” Jazzlyn’s dad asked, sounding concerned as he stirred whatever he was cooking in the frying pan.

Jazzlyn let out a sigh. “Yeah. It only managed to work for about thirty minutes today before crapping out. Thank goodness I had my little fan.” She downed the rest of the water bottle and threw it into the trash can next to the fridge.

“You know, I’ve offered to fix that thing before. The summer heat is only gonna get worse, Jazzy. Heck, it’s June and already the temperatures are starting to get into the hundreds. I don’t want you dying at work just because you and your boss are stubborn mules.” He sighed, shaking his head at his daughter.

“I know. I just…I just wanna give him a little more time you know? Dan isn’t all bad, when he wants to be. I’m sure he’ll fix it pretty soon.”

Jazzlyn’s father gave her a knowing look, eyebrows raised. “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Jazzlyn mumbled, looking down at the floor. Her and her dad both knew her boss wasn’t going to fix that AC but Jazzlyn really didn’t want to deal with her dad coming to her place of work. Her dad was very vocal about his opinions on Jazzlyn’s boss, and none of them were very good. She just didn’t want to deal with what might happen if her father decided that she shouldn’t work there anymore. She needed the money for art school and she didn’t want to get into debt or leech off her parents. Well, anymore than she already was. Her parents were letting her stay with them as long as she worked full time and payed some of the rent and utilities. Actually, they offered to let her stay there bill-free but Jazzlyn wanted to feel like her own adult and so she insisted that she pay them at least something. What they did refuse to do was to leave all of Jazzlyn’s food expenses to herself, and she was grateful for that because damn did her dad know how to make a good meal. _Speaking of which…_ Jazzlyn sniffed the air and her mouth watered. “What are you making dad?”

“Breakfast for dinner! We’re having pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage. It’s been a while since we’ve done that, so I thought it might make for a nice family meal. Although I did forget to buy the sausage. Thankfully, your mother raced off to the store to get it just before they closed. She should be back in a couple of minutes.”

“Ah. So that’s where she is. She usually tries to crack me in half with hugs every time I come back from work.” Jazzlyn snickered.

“She just loves you that much Jazzy! And I do too. My love is just a lot less…violent.” Her dad laughed a bit at the end of his sentence.

“Alright, well I’m going to go upstairs and change into something less sweaty. This shirt is making me feel gross.” Jazzlyn made a face while pulling the still damp shirt away from her skin.

“Okay hon. Dinner should be done in just a bit though, so don’t stay up there too long.” He said, flashing her a smile as she left the kitchen.

“Don’t worry Dad. I’ll try not to get sucked into the black hole that is the internet.” Jazzlyn called back as she kept walking. She passed through the living room again and went to the staircase set just a few feet away from the front door. Up the stairs and down the hall she traipsed, passing the bathroom and her parent’s bedroom on the left, before her bedroom door came into sight. It was the only door on the right side, and in glitzy pink stickers it said, “Jazzlyn’s Room”. Jazzlyn had put them there when she was 11 and obsessed with all things pink and sparkles. She’d later tried to pry them off her door more than once, but whatever glue they’d used to make these stickers had made the damn things near impossible to get off. Luis still made fun of her for it every time he came over.

Jazzlyn opened the door and revealed a room that might have belonged to any younger girl. Jazzlyn’s twin size bed had purple sheets and a purple comforter, topped with fuzzy looking purple pillows. Stuffed animals completely took over the room. Everything from bunnies to whales, to dragons, and in just about every sort of color too. She couldn’t help it. Plushies were her one weakness. She had a pile of them in one corner, while the special ones took up space on her bed. Her walls were also painted purple, and some cheap glow in the dark star stickers were put on her walls and ceiling to poorly mimic the night sky. A heavy oak desk was shoved against the other side of the room, and it contained Jazzlyn’s laptop and an array of junk food containers. Clothes also spilled out from her laundry basket next to her closet, and a few of them had fallen onto the floor. Jazzlyn let out a groan at the sight of her uncleaned room. _I really need to clean this…maybe tomorrow._ She closed the door behind her and took off her damp long-sleeved shirt and jeans in favor of a white t-shirt with the phrase “Sassy AF” written in cursive pink letters and a pair of old blue gym shorts.

_Finally! Comfort._ She thought as she looked down at her new and much less sweaty attire. _Still, I have some time to kill while I wait for dinner…_ Jazzlyn plopped herself down on her desk chair and opened one of the drawers in her desk. It contained her cheap little drawing tablet, which didn’t even have a screen, just a pen and a touch pad. She plugged it into her computer and pulled up one of the files she had been working on recently. It was a sketch of a stuffed puppy with big, watery eyes and a bit of stuffing falling out of one of its sides. It would have been one of her favorite drawings already, except that the nose had been giving her trouble. No matter how many times she drew it, it always looked wrong somehow and it was starting to drive Jazzlyn up a wall. She once again endeavored to try and fix the nose, but she was again met with failure. This side looked too curvy, that side too flat, that line was too thick, that line was too thin. As Jazzlyn made a frustrated noise at her laptop and once again erased the stuffed dog’s nose, a knock sounded at her door.

“Honey? It’s your dad! Just wanted to let you know dinner’s ready!”

“Okay! Be there in a minute!” Jazzlyn called back, as she continued with her sketch. She gave the drawing a few more valiant attempts before finally giving up. _Dad will get cranky if I don’t get down to dinner soon. Besides, that drawing is starting to give me a headache._ Jazzlyn pushed herself away from her desk, leaving her laptop on as she headed downstairs for dinner.

As soon as she entered the kitchen however, Jazzlyn was suddenly caught in a warm, bone-crushing vice. “Jazzy! My girl! I haven’t seen you all day today! How have you been?”

Jazzlyn let out a grunt in response. “Hey mom. Doing great. Besides, the fact that I’m sure my bones will turn into dust by the time I get my own place.”

“Oops! Sorry honey.” Her mother said, finally letting her go and giving Jazzlyn some breathing room. “I always forget my own strength.”

Jazzlyn shook her head exasperatedly and peered into her mother’s sparkling brown eyes. Jazzlyn had to crane her neck to look into her mother’s eyes because she was almost a foot taller than her. “Yeah, yeah. That’s always your excuse.”

Her mother gently reached over her and patted her back. “Yes. Well come on. Your father made us a delicious breakfast and it would be a shame to go to waste.”

Jazzlyn nodded and let herself be led towards the dining room table. A huge stack of pancakes were piled on a plate. The smelled of cooked meat wafted up to Jazzlyn’s nose and made her stomach grumble. Her dad always seemed to make way too much food for dinner but that was probably because he liked having leftovers for other meals so that he didn’t have to cook all the time. Jazzlyn and her mother were about as useful in the kitchen as a grease fire. They often burned whatever they touched and even water seemed to suffer at their hands. As Jazzlyn and her mother piled food onto their plates, Jazzlyn’s father came to the table and set out the syrup, as well as some napkins for whoever needed them.

“It looks great sweetheart. It’s been forever since we’ve had pancakes for dinner.” Jazzlyn’s mom gave her dad a kiss on the cheek as he passed by.

“That’s what I was thinking. I figured my two hard working girls deserved a good meal.” Her dad winked and pulled up his own chair to the table.

It was a nice, normal night. Jazzlyn’s mother talked about what was going on with her catering business, while her dad talked about how the garden was coming along. This year he’d planted a lot of fresh vegetables, and Jazzlyn was looking forward to the tomatoes the most. Jazzlyn herself was the goofball at the table, making jokes and sometimes getting her dad to play along. Her mother usually just rolled her eyes at the two of them, but the effect was always undercut by the smile on her face. Eventually everyone had their fill of dinner, the table was cleared, and the leftovers were put in the fridge. Jazzlyn was about to go back upstairs to her room before she seemed to remember something and went to her mother’s office in the basement.

The basement was relatively small, but it was thankfully finished. Her mother’s home computer sat on a creaky old desk, absolutely covered in paperwork and files. The small dinosaur of a printer also sat on the desk, covered in work papers her mother had recently printed out. Jazzlyn’s mother seemed to be doing some organization for once as she was flipping through some papers and adding one to a manila folder every now and then. “Hey mom? Can I talk to you about something?” Jazzlyn asked as she stomped down the stairs. 

Jazzlyn’s mother looked up and smiled at her before continuing to flip through her paperwork. “Sure honey. What is it?”

“You know how Luis and I have this weekend off together?”

“Yes, I remember you were very excited about it.”

“Well, I wanted to do something special this time, since I don’t know when we’ll have weekend off again.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. So, Luis and I are gonna go hiking this time!”

“Sounds fun honey, where are you hiking to?”

“We’re gonna be going on this new trail I found. It goes all the way to the base of Mt. Ebott.”

Jazzlyn’s mother suddenly stopped flipping through her papers as soon as she mentioned Mt. Ebott. “Sweetheart, are you…are you sure you want to go there? You know how dangerous it is.”

“Mooom!” Jazzlyn whined. “I’m an adult now! And I’ve gone hiking _loads_ of times before.”

“Yes, but this is different Jazzy. People actually get lost around there and don’t come back.”

“Those are just rumors, Mom. It’s just a mountain. What’s it gonna do? Swallow me whole?”

“No, but...Jazzlyn I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Jazzlyn’s mother was looking at her with something other than concern. Her eyes seemed to be watery around the edges.

“Mom…? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just…I just think it’s not a good idea.”

Jazzlyn stepped closer to her mother and gave her a hug. “Hey, I promise I’ll be okay. I’ll be extra careful this time. I’ll call you as soon as I get there and as soon we’re coming home okay? And don’t forget I have Luis with me. He won’t let me do anything stupid. So please mom? I’ll be fine.”

Jazzlyn’s mother seemed to shake in her hold for a moment before seeming to get a hold of herself and let out a long sigh. “You’d go anyways with or without my approval, wouldn’t you?”

Jazzlyn pulled back from her mother to give her a sheepish grin. “Well…”

Jazzlyn’s mother shook her head at her daughter. “Alright. Fine. But I expect you to call me as soon as you get done okay?”

“I promise Mom. I won’t let ya worry. Besides, I’m sure that stuff that everybody says is just rumors.” Jazzlyn gave her mother another hug, which her mother reciprocated. They held each other for a few moments before finally pulling back.

“Well. You’d better get some sleep honey. You have work again in the morning.”

Jazzlyn nodded and kissed her mother on the forehead before heading back upstairs. Jazzlyn’s mother gave her daughter a forlorn look that Jazzlyn couldn’t see as she ran up to her room. “That girl…” Her mother sighed sadly. “She’s going to break my heart someday, I know it.” She shook her head at herself again before finally getting back to the paperwork that Jazzlyn had interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I could think about when I wrote this chapter was a joke John Pinette made during one of his comedy specials. "Horrible stories start out with, 'well we were hiking'...Pretty soon, 10,000 people are looking for two assholes with new boots and a compass."


End file.
